This is a revised application for renewal of a K02 Independent Scientist Award. During the initial award period, the PI gained expertise in functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI). Skill development focused on learning basic aspects of fMRI methodology, increasing knowledge of human neuroanatomy, developing activation tasks for use during fMRI with particular relevance for studying the neuropathology of schizophrenia, and learning to use the image processing and data analysis software developed at the Yale fMRI Center. Skill development during the requested K02 renewal has two goals: 1) to acquire skills necessary to study inter-regional structural and functional connectivity; and 2) to learn to use image analysis software developed by research groups other than the Yale group with which the PI has been working. Work done during the initial funding period has led to 18 published peer-reviewed research papers and 5 more research papers are currently under review. The PI is first author on 9 of these papers and senior author on 11. During this period he has been the primary research mentor for 9 younger researchers. They have received 1 R01 grant and 3 foundation grants on which he is the senior co-investigator, and 1 B-START and 5 NARSAD Young Investigator Awards on which he is the primary mentor. Another R01 grant is being resubmitted after an encouraging review. The proposed research comes almost entirely from two funded R01 projects. On one the applicant is the PI; on the other he is the co-investigator and his colleague, Morris Bell, is the PI. The first R01 supports continued work using memory tests, structural MRI and fMRI to subtype schizophrenia. The second project supports continued development and evaluation of computerized exercises to treat the cognitive deficits in people with schizophrenia. Both projects provide opportunities to develop and apply skills in measurement of inter-regional brain connectivity and in use of new analytic software.